Wilczy sekret
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: Syriusz i James zauważają coś dziwnego w wyjazdach Remusa...


_Nie znoszę swojego życia_, powtarzał w myślach Remus Lupin, pakując ubrania do niewielkiej torby podróżnej. W gruncie rzeczy chłopak nie wiedział po co to robi. James i Syriusz i tak dowiedzą się o jego przypadłości, a wtedy zostanie sam jak palec.

Westchnął w duchu. Zacząłby przeklinać swój brak odwagi, ale przyjaciele uważali go za najgrzeczniejszego ucznia jakiego widział Hogwart i wolał by tak zostało.

- Naprawdę musisz? - jęknął James po długiej chwili milczenia.

- Tak - odparł z niezachwianą pewnością Remus. Pospiesznie wcisnął do torby ostatnią koszulę, by nie przeciągać dłużej pożegnania.

- Może to znowu fałszywy alarm... - odezwał się niepewnie Syriusz. Podszedł do Lupina i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Gdybyś został...

- Wiesz dobrze, że nie mogę - przerwał mu Remus. - Mama jest ciężko chora, nie mogę jej zostawić.

Dwa lata spędzone w towarzystwie tej dwójki nauczyły go sprawnie kłamać i kombinować, jednak wyrzuty sumienia, dopadające go później były tak okropne jak jego włochaty problem.

- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - spytał cicho Peter. Był to jedyny przyjaciel Remusa, który nigdy nie powstrzymywał go od wyjazdów, za co chłopak był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny.

- Po lekcjach - odpowiedział, zamykając torbę. Zaryzykował spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciół. Oczy chłopców utkwione były w podłodze, nawet James sprawiał wrażenie przygaszonego. Lupin poczuł ukłucie żalu. Znowu ich zawiodłem, pomyślał.

- Ale przecież niedługo wrócę - powiedział, siląc się na beztroski ton. Westchnięcie Syriusza zmąciło ciszę panującą w dormitorium.

- Wiemy - zaczął smutno - ale miałem w planach wyciąć Smarkerusowi kawał i chciałem, żebyś to zobaczył.

Remus jęknął w duchu. Lubił żarty i dowcipy, ale był stanowczym przeciwnikiem nabijania się z innych ludzi. Powtarzał to Syriuszowi i Jamesowi wiele razy, jednak ci tłumaczyli mu, że to tylko niewinne żarciki, nic więcej.

- Chodźmy na śniadanie - zaproponował, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Peter kiwnął głową na znak zgody i powlókł się w stronę schodów jako pierwszy. Za nim poszedł Syriusz, w dalszym ciągu wybitnie zdołowany. Tylko James nie chciał ruszyć się z miejsca.

- Nie musisz niczego przed nami kryć - powiedział cicho Potter. Jego wzrok miażdżył Remusa, do tego stopnia, że ten zaczął zastanawiać się czy Dumbledore nie zdradził jego tajemnicy.

- Nie kryję - odparł przez zaciśnięte gardło. James skinął ponuro głową i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Na śniadaniu siedział obok Petera, a nie jak zwykle, Jamesa. Młody Potter zajął miejsce obok Lily Evans, ich koleżanki z klasy i dyskutował z nią o czymś z niemałym ożywieniem. Syriusz siedział na przeciwko Remusa, smętnie dłubiąc w talerzu pełnym jajecznicy. Najwidoczniej bardzo mu zależało, by Lupin zobaczył zapowiadany kawał.

Jednak on, jako wilkołak, którego od transformacji dzieliły godziny, zajmował się tylko zaspokajaniem swojego żołądka. Gdy pochłonął talerz jajecznicy i cztery kanapki z szynką i serem, uznał, że jest gotowy na kolejny, męczący dzień. Wstał od stołu i skierował się w kierunku klasy od transmutacji. Nie chciał czekać na kolegów. I tak przysporzył im dość zawodu na dziś. Nie zasłużył na takich przyjaciół.

Kilka korytarzy dalej dogoniła go Lily.

- Słyszałam, że po lekcjach wyjeżdżasz - zagadnęła go, kiedy szli. - Co się stało?

_No nie_, westchnął w duchu Remus. Okłamał już tak wiele ważnych dla niego osób, a teraz jeszcze Lily...

Odetchnął głęboko i opowiedział jej o zmyślonej chorobie matki.

- To okropne, Remusie - wyszeptała przerażona dziewczyna, gdy skończył.

- Tak - przyznał krótko chłopak. Nie chciał mówić już nic więcej, od każdego następnego słowa robiło mu się niedobrze. Na jego szczęście korytarze stawały się coraz bardziej zatłoczone, a więc dalsza rozmowa stała się niemożliwa.

Dochodząc do sali zauważyli małe zbiegowisko pod drzwiami. Podeszli bliżej by zobaczyć co się dzieje, ale wszystko zasłonili im chłopaki z piątego roku. Lupin wspiął się na palce i dopiero wtedy zauważył Jamesa i Syriusza, najwidoczniej kpiących ze stojącego obok Severusa Snape'a. Gapie co chwile wybuchali głośnym śmiechem. Remus nie spuszczał przyjaciół z oczu, choć nie widział w tych żartach nic śmiesznego.

- Co tam się dzieje? - dopytywała się Lily. Dziewczyna była od niego znacznie niższa i nawet stanie na palcach nic jej nie pomogło. Lupin nie miał ochoty mówić jej co widzi, więc pociągnął ją za rękę by podeszła bliżej. Trafiła akurat na głupi komentarz dotyczący nosa Snape'a, co sprawiło, że jej twarz przybrała kolor włosów.

- Zostaw go! - wrzasnęła do Jamesa, który niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do Severusa. Na dźwięk głosu Lily, Potter odwrócił się i poszukał jej wzrokiem.

- Daj spokój, to Ślizgon - powiedział, gdy odnalazł w tłumie jej twarz. Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Moje dowcipy pewnie nie robią na nim wrażenia.

Remus stał obok Lily, z której aż kipiało gniewem. Wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza i Jamesa, dziewczyna lubiła Snape'a. Nie widział w tym nic złego, nie obchodziło go, że chłopak był Ślizgonem. Dużo gorzej było z Blackiem i Potterem. Znienawidzili Severusa od pierwszego spotkania, najpewniej za sprawą jego wyglądu.

- Jak ty możesz się z nimi przyjaźnić? - wycedziła Lily, blokując na nim spojrzenie swoich rozgotowanych, zielonych oczu. Remus myślał nad odpowiedzią, ale jego usta tylko otwierały się i zamykały, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.

- No właśnie - mruknęła Lily. Nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty, przeszła przez ścianę uczniów i wzięła Snape'a za rękę. Wyprowadziła go ze zbiegowiska, ale śmiechy i żarty nie ustawały. Chciała znowu coś wrzasnąć, ale wyprzedził ją inny głos.

- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała wściekła McGonagall. Na jej widok uczniowie rozbiegli się do swoich klas, zostawiając na środku tylko Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera, który cały czas wszystko obserwował z bliska.

Twarz kobiety wykrzywił grymas wściekłości. Remus, stojący obok Lily i Severusa, obserwował zawstydzone miny kolegów. James i Syriusz z wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze, bąkneli:

- Nic, pani profesor.

Widząc, że odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowała McGonagall, Peter wycofał się w kierunku ściany.

- Potter, Black, chcę wiedzieć co tu się stało - rozkazała wyniośle. Niespodziewanie, Snape wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Lily.

- Oni mi dokuczali, pani profesor - wyjaśnił, postępując krok do przodu. Reszta klasy obserwowała zajście z daleka, jakby bali się, że ich nauczycielka wybuchnie ze złości. Wszyscy oprócz Lily wstrzymali oddech, czekając na reakcję McGonagall. Ta jednak tylko podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.

- Czekacie na zaproszenie? - zapytała z oburzeniem resztę uczniów. Klasa wystrzeliła jak z armaty, by jeszcze bardziej nie rozzłościć nauczycielki.

Gdy na korytarzu pozostali tylko James i Syriusz, McGonagall odwróciła się do nich i oznajmiła:

- Po lekcjach macie się stawić w moim gabinecie. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Obaj pokiwali głowami, ale nic nie powiedzieli.

- W takim razie zapraszam na lekcje.

Chłopcy weszli do sali i zajęli swoje miejsca. Przez cały czas towarzyszyło im mściwe spojrzenie Lily.

Po lekcjach Remus pospiesznie udał się do pani Pomfrey. Na życzenie Dumbledore'a, kobieta prowadziła Lupina do tunelu i odbierała go rano, gdy było po wszystkim.

Wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego i zaczął rozglądać się za pielęgniarką. Na szczęście, łóżka dla chorych były puste, co oznaczało, że Pomfrey jest w swoim gabinecie.

Chłopak podszedł do drzwi, umieszczonych na końcu sali. Wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał.

- Proszę! - rozległo się wołanie od wewnątrz. Lupin pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. - Ach, to ty.

Pielęgniarka zdawała się być zaskoczona jego przybyciem. Sądząc po stosach papierów ułożonych na biurku, kobieta ślęczała nad dokumentami od ładnych paru godzin.

Niezrażona obecnością Remusa, kontynuowała pracę. Chłopak usiadł na krześle, które stało najbliżej drzwi i czekał aż pani Pomfrey dokończy przeglądanie ogromnego stosu. Wyczekiwana chwila nadeszła kilka minut później, gdy kobieta wstała i narzuciła płaszcz. Obrzuciła go tym współczującym spojrzeniem, którego tak nienawidził...

- Chodźmy, panie Lupin - powiedziała swoim piskliwym głosem. Chłopiec wstał i wyszedł za nią z komnaty.

Idąc przez błonia myślał o Jamesie i Syriuszu. Miał szczęście, że obaj dostali szlaban, inaczej mogliby zechcieć go odprowadzić, czy coś w tym stylu. Utrzymanie prawdy w tajemnicy kosztowało go coraz więcej nerwów, a Black i Potter robili się coraz bardziej podejrzliwi. A Peter? Nie, po nim wszystko spływało jak po kaczce. Nawet gdyby Remus oznajmił, że zrzuci się z wieży astronomicznej, jego by to nie tknęło. "Akceptacja" - to było słowo, które najlepiej opisywało jego charakter.

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie przyjaciół i szybko wśliznął się do tunelu prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na zachodzące słońce i ruszył na spotkanie ze swoją wilczą osobowością.

Rano obudził się w doszczętnie zniszczonym pomieszczeniu. Gdziekolwiek by się nie obejrzał i tak zobaczył połamane krzesło, stół, podartą na strzępy poduszkę, kawałek nogi od łóżka, a także innych mebli i dekoracji._ Jeszcze kilka lat i Wrzeszcząca Chata przestanie istnieć_, przemknęło mu przez myśli.

On sam leżał w centrum tego bałaganu, kompletnie nagi i wyczerpany do cna. Mimo to, spróbował wstać. Natychmiast tego pożałował. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i upadł na stos połamanych krzeseł.

- Auu... - jęknął obolały chłopiec. Potarł łokieć, na który upadł i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że cieknie z niego strużka krwi. Nie mając niczego by ją zetrzeć, zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu swoich ubrań. Leżały, rzucone w odległy kąt pokoju. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. _Czemu ja?_ pomyślał zrozpaczony Remus.

Podźwignął się na nogi i z trudem dotarł do ubrań. Potarł łokieć i narzucił na siebie poszczególne części garderoby. Na rękach miał zadrapania, ale nie wyglądało to na nic groźnego. Chłopiec zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić, za to łzy na policzkach były nowością. Najwyraźniej ta przemiana musiała być wyjątkowo bolesna.

Wytarł twarz rękawem koszuli. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył, że płakał... zrobiliby z niego większe pośmiewisko od Snape'a. Straciłby przyjaciół.

Spojrzał na drzwi, które prowadziły do tunelu. Wiedział, że musi wrócić, ale wcale tego nie chciał. Miał dość okłamywania przyjaciół, współczucia w oczach pani Pomfrey, ale najbardziej tych głupich transformacji. Na świecie żyły miliony normalnych osób, a akurat on musiał być wilkołakiem. Potworem, który niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze.

Zebrał się w garść i opuścił zrujnowany pokój. Przeklinając potwora, który zaraził go tą zarazą, smętnie powlókł się w stronę wyjścia. Chwiejnie kroczył przez niewielki korytarz, co chwilę podpierając się ścian. Uśmiechnął się na widok wąskiego przesmyku światła, który zwiastował rychły koniec wędrówki. Zapominając o wcześniejszej niechęci i zmęczeniu, Remus puścił się biegiem przez tunel. Dotarłszy do wyjścia ostrożnie wystawił głowę przez otwór. Pani Pomfrey czekała już na niego na błoniach. Chłopak dotknął wyznaczonego miejsca na korze Wierzby i wyskoczył z tunelu, gotowy rozpocząć piękną sobotę.

Pani Pomfrey weszła z nim do zamku i od razu udała się do skrzydła szpitalnego, pozwalając Remusowi iść do salonu Gryfonów. Musiało być jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, skoro wokół nie było żywej duszy. Nawet duchy się nie pokazywały.

Lupin przeszedł obok Wielkiej Sali, która świeciła pustkami. Pewnie jest jeszcze przed siódmą, pomyślał chłopiec. Niezrażony wszechobecną ciszą, szedł dalej, myśląc o czekającym na niego ciepłym łóżku i całym weekendzie na odpoczynek...

- Psst, Remus! - rozległ się głośny szept, a chłopiec aż podskoczył z przerażenia. Wiedział do kogo należał ten głos. Zajrzał do pustej klasy, skąd dochodził szept Jamesa i oprócz niego ujrzał tam też Syriusza, Petera i Lily. Syriusz ponaglił go ruchem ręki by wszedł do pomieszczenia. No i koniec, pomyślał Lupin, oni już wiedzą. Mimo to, wszedł do środka jak gdyby nigdy nic, pytając co się stało. Starał się by pytanie zabrzmiało naturalnie, ale serce podchodziło mu do gardła na myśl, że został zdemaskowany.

- Lily powie ci co się stało - odparł Syriusz, zaskakująco żwawo jak na osobę, która zrzuciła się z łóżka tak wcześnie rano. Wskazał na Lily, siedzącą na jednej z ławek. Rudowłosa dziewczyna skoczyła na równe nogi i podeszła do chłopców.

- Zauważyliśmy, że twoje wyjazdy do matki powtarzają się równo co miesiąc - zaczęła, zbliżając się do Remusa. - Wczoraj wieczorem siedzieliśmy w pokoju wspólnym do późna. Graliśmy w eksplodującego durnia, ale naszą uwagę przyciągnął... - dziewczynka wzięła głęboki wdech i dokończyła - księżyc w pełni.

Lupin wiedział, że jest czerwony na policzkach, ale nie mógł temu zapobiec. Czuł na sobie palący wzrok przyjaciół, stojących tuż obok niego. Zachwiał się i osunął na podłogę.

- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - Pytanie Jamesa zabrzmiało gniewnie, ale Remus nie mógł mieć do niego pretensji. To nie Potter ukrywał przed własnymi przyjaciółmi, że jest wilkołakiem.

Lupin próbował odpowiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Syriusz westchnął i wymieniwszy z Jamesem znużone spojrzenia, osunął się po ścianie. Usiadł obok Remusa i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Gdybyś nam powiedział... spróbowalibyśmy ci pomóc - bąknął Black, patrząc jak Lupin chowa twarz w dłoniach. Lily z dezaprobatą pokręciła głową, obserwując scenę, która rozciągała się przed nią. Wzniosła oczy ku niebu i pchnęła Petera i Jamesa bliżej Remusa.

- Okażcie jakąkolwiek reakcję, to wasz przyjaciel! - syknęła i usiadła po turecku, dołączając do Blacka. Peter bez sprzeciwów zrobił to samo, ale młody Potter patrzył na tą czwórkę z niemałym zażenowaniem.

- Dlaczego mam rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który okłamywał mnie przez prawie dwa lata? - zapytał głucho. Gdyby słowa mogły ranić, Remus leżałby martwy.

- A jak myślisz, czemu nic ci nie powiedział? - wypaliła Lily z furią w oczach. - Pewnie od razu zacząłbyś z niego żartować, co? Zniszczyłbyś go, tak samo jak zrobiłeś to z Severusem!

Chłopak już chciał się odgryźć, ale jego usta tylko bezdźwięcznie się poruszały. Na policzki Jamesa wstąpił rumieniec wstydu, który był u niego widziany tak rzadko jak patronus u pierwszoroczniaka.

- Myślałem, że mnie odtrącicie - wymamrotał Remus, zabierając ręce z twarzy, czym ponownie skupił na sobie spojrzenie Lily. - Pierwszy raz w życiu miałem przyjaciół...

- I nadal ich masz - zapewniła go dziewczynka.

- Właśnie - przytaknął Syriusz. - Może i Lily nie przepada za mną, Peterem i Jamesem, ale ciebie wprost uwielbia!

- Syriusz ma rację - zgodził się Peter. - Nie obchodzi nas, czy jesteś duchem, wilkołakiem, czy...

- Cicho! - skarciła go Lily. - Chcesz żeby cały zamek dowiedział się o naszej tajemnicy?

Pettigrew spuścił głowę i słowem się nie odzywał, za to Remus uniósł głowę, nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

- Naszej tajemnicy? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. - Nie chcecie powiedzieć tego Ślizgonom?

Lily i Syriusz spojrzeli na niego jakby stracił piątą klepkę.

- Remusie, co z tobą? Myślisz, że powiedzielibyśmy o tym komukolwiek? - Teraz to Syriusz wydawał się bezgranicznie zdumiony. Lupin z zawstydzeniem skinął głową.

- Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Nigdy nie zrobilibyśmy sobie czegoś takiego, prawda? - uniósł się Black, szukając wsparcia u pozostałych. Naturalnie, wszyscy mu przytaknęli. Wszyscy, oprócz Jamesa. Chłopak stał dwa metry od nich, już bez rumieńców. Jego wyraz twarzy był trudny do odczytania, jakby włożył maskę.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Syriusz rzucał Potterowi nerwowe spojrzenia, tak samo jak Lily. Siedzący obok Remusa, Peter poklepał go po kolanie, ale spojrzenie chłopca utkwione było w Jamesie. Lily, Syriusz i Peter są z nim. Czyżby dzisiejszy limit szczęścia się wyczerpał? Był szczęśliwy, że nadal ma przy sobie przyjaciół, ale James i jego zachowanie trzymało chłopca w nieopisanej niepewności. Ze strachem patrzył na jego niemą twarz.

- Co jeszcze ukrywasz? - odezwał się cicho Potter. - O czym nam nie mówisz?

Remus nie był dobry w ukrywaniu emocji, dlatego nie trudno było stwierdzić, że pytanie Jamesa zabolało go, jak gdyby został spoliczkowany. Lily posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, ale chłopak nadal wlepiał wzrok w Lupina.

Remus chciał przekląć swoje tchórzostwo, ale doszło do niego, że może zawalczyć z tą słabością.

- Jestem wilkołakiem - wyznał, choć wszyscy obecni w sali już o tym wiedzieli. - Jestem potworem, tchórzem i kłamcą. Powinienem wam powiedzieć to od razu, ale myślałem że was stracę - wyrzucił z siebie Lupin. Gdy nazwał się potworem, Lily wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, ale Syriusz patrzył na niego z podziwem. - Nie będę prosił, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej, ale chcę żebyś mi wybaczył.

Słowa niemal błagalnie wypowiedziane przez Remusa, wprawiły w osłupienie Petera i Lily, ale Syriusz zbyt dobrze go znał, by sądzić, że chłopiec będzie musiał prosić na kolanach o wybaczenie. Cząstka Blacka wiedziała, że James odpuści.

- Nie jesteś potworem - rzekł, prawie szeptem Potter i wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. - Ale jesteś... - zawahał się, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa do informacji, którą chciał mu przekazać - jesteś głuptasem. I to najgłupszym, jakiego świat widział - dokończył z uśmiechem i wciągnął rękę do przyjaciela. Remus uścisnął ją, a James poderwał go z powrotem na nogi i uścisnął rozczulająco.

- Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że cię wydamy? - wyszeptał mu do ucha młody Potter. Lupin przełknął ślinę.

- Przepraszam - odpowiedział równie cicho. Syriusz zaśmiał się, tak samo jak Lily i Peter. Remus też się śmiał, ale nie mógł słownie wyrazić swej radości. Po prostu rechotał razem z resztą przyjaciół. Gdy już nad sobą zapanowali, Syriusz wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i powiedział:

- Przysięgam, że nie zdradzę naszej małej, włochatej tajemnicy - uśmiech Blacka był tak szeroki, że przypominał banana.

Po nim, różdżki wyciągnęli James, Lily i Peter, przysięgając to samo, lecz każdy z użyciem innych słów.

- A ty? - zdziwił się Peter. - Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego.

Kąciki ust Remusa rozchylił uśmiech, ale zrobił co mu kazano.

- Nie wiem jak wy - zaczął James, przeciągając się - ale ja bym jeszcze pospał.

- Ja chyba też - poparł go Syriusz, zanim ziewnął.

Kiedy wrócili do dormitorium Gryfonów, Lupin nie miał żadnej ochoty na sen. Myślał tylko o kolegach i koleżance, którzy okazali mu więcej zrozumienia niż każdy inny czarodziej, z którym miał do czynienia. _Nie kolegach_, poprawił się w myślach, _przyjaciołach_.


End file.
